Commander Stripes and Harleys
by coffee4106
Summary: A fun little ff Fiona and I challenged each other to with two main points. San Diego and that fun little im not sleeping with him line. This is totally Mac & Harm of course.


**Commander Stripes and Harley's**

_This is a challenge between Fiona and I. We have to use San Diego and the line I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you're asking. I'm setting this in the episode San Diego just cause I love the way Mac looks in it. Mattie didn't get hurt so nothing is holding Harm in Washington, well except the Generals orders to run JAG.. but hey, its my story so I get to change things around right? Right!_

The music swarmed around her as se walked along watching the dancers on the floor. She smiled sadly wishing Harm had been sent with them to this paradise world of San Diego. The warm weather, the beach, the sun, the palm trees. He would love it. She would love it. Their relationship had changed so much lately and it was for the better. She had decided earlier in the month that she was going to throw it all out there, end the dance and jump full force into whatever would happen between them. She was not backing away this time and she was damned if she would let him escape.

Her recent conversation in the ladies room with the "Girls" had struck a cord with her. Everyone at Jag knew of the relationship she had Harm had. It seemed though that even the newcomers knew more than they themselves knew..

"A uniform with commander stripes, that's what I need." Mac said quietly and quickly looked around to make sure no one was near her to hear what she had just admitted. She shook her head and laughed aloud.

"Find something amusing Colonel?" General Cresswell asked as he arrived by her side

"Just the crazy dance moves they have now sir." She answered quickly hoping that was all he had heard.

"I cant agree with you more Colonel. Well our table is ready, may I escort you?" He asked her just as her cell phone rang.

"Thank you General, I'll be right there." She saw the caller ID on her phone and quickly hit the answer button. "Hey Harm."

"Hey yourself. Busy?" He replied

"We were just about to set down to dinner, can I call you back?" She asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"Okay…what is it you need?" She asked knowing he wouldn't say he needed her.

"What is it you need Mac?" He played.

"I'll buy. Okay, I need a.. Harley." She laughed as she pictured his face right at that moment.

"A Harley huh. MM well how about a uniform with commander stripes?" He laughed as she let out a yelp when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her around the corner of the building out of sight.

"HARM, what, how, how did you hear the stripes comment?" She could barely get her question out when he realized she was in his arms, held tightly against his body.

"It's a funny thing, the conversations you hear while in the men's restroom." He smiled at her and decided not to release his hold on the beautiful Marine. She didn't look like a marine tonight though. Not one bit. This wasn't a Marine, this was a soft, beautiful, woman that he wanted to kiss at this very moment.

"Harm?" She asked as she worried what was running through his head.

"Mac?" His lips came closer to hers as they both held their breaths. "Can I kiss you?"

"I think you probably should." She answered as she felt his hand move up her back.

She felt the warmth of his hand on her neck as his other hand seemed to pull her even closer to him. She moved her hands up his arms to his strong biceps. Their lips were centimeters away as he smiled. She moved her arms to his shoulders and linked her fingers together behind his neck. She turned her face a bit to the side as their lips barely grazed each other. She smiled back at him.

"You know, if this happens, there's no turning back and one of us has to call Harriet." He laughed.

"And to think, all from one little kiss." She turned her head again, barely touching his lips.

"One little kiss? I don't think it'll be one little kiss Mac." He rubbed small circles on the back of her neck causing goose bumps to erupt down her backbone.

"You'll never know till it happens Harm." She replied.

"Shipyard, mistletoe, engagement party, which would you like Marine?" He moved closer.

"How about a new one to add to that list?" She gave up and raised up on her toes, bring her lips against his in a heated passion of fury.

His grip on her neck held her in place as they dueled for top ranking. She felt the passion spark as he took total control and turned her back against the wall. This was a new kiss for that list and what a kiss it was. This kiss would top that list forever in her mind.

As they took a breath and their lips parted, he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Wow. That was better than all the others."

"Thank you." She leaned her head back and laughed at the look on his face.

Harm instantly melted at one look of her long lean neck and decided his lips needed to touch her now. He lowered his mouth at the same time he lowered his hand back down her back and pulled her into him. She laughed and moved her hands to cup his face, bringing his face level to hers. Eyes meeting eyes. Souls entrancing souls.

"I need to ask you something Harm." She kissed him again. "Do you still have that big overstuffed dog in your bed?"

"No, Yes. How do you know about my big stuffed dog in my bed? I know you gave him to me but…" He quizzed her.

"I saw it last time I was at your apartment, and I didn't give him to you. Why is he in your bed Harm?" She laughed as he pulled her out of the visual of passersby's.

"I'm not sleeping with him if that's what your asking." He pressed against her and found her lips again.

"Do you think I can have him back?" She asked when they broke apart.

"No, but you can replace him in my bed." He laughed as she her smile grew.

"Well then, what about here in San Diego?" She asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I didn't bring the dog." He laughed.

"We really should go to dinner." She replied and nodded at the group across the patio.

"Nope. I have a better idea." He answered as he lowered his hand to find hers.

"And what's that commander?" She asked.

"Lets go rent a Harley." He smiled as she let out a laugh and kissed him deeply to his hearts desire.


End file.
